codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Sector Five
Carthage, also known as Sector 5, is the hub of Lyoko and is spherical in shape, connected to the four sectors by data-tunnels. It seems to house much crucial data relating to Lyoko, the supercomputer's functions, and X.A.N.A. It was named after the Project Carthage. The walls of Carthage are a light blue and covered in a moving binary code. Whenever Team Lyoko comes to Carthage, the blue blocks the sector is made of automatically arranges itself into a random, maze-like layout. Every new layout is never the same as any previous one, and usually is still arranging itself while Team Lyoko is inside. Upon entering Carthage, they can either take the elevator which carries them up to an interface panel on Carthage's surface or to their Virtual Ship. The interface panel has a direct link to the supercomputer, thus allowing Aelita to help Jeremy recover information from it. Carthage, like any sector, has Towers. Only one has been seen to date however. It is also implied that this is no normal tower, as Jeremie had no idea of its existence beforehand. Other features of the sector include booby traps and security lasers, all of which either take away a lot of life points or devirtualize anybody. The Digital Void is not present here, instead, falling into the celestrial dome in the outer rim of the sector ensures ultimate deletion. Carthage is, like any other sector, inhabited by monsters. Creepers and Mantas can be found all over, but the sector's most infamous denizen is the Scyphozoa. The Creepers are the only beings which do not (or cannot) leave the sector. In William Returns, Jeremie and Aelita use data transferred to them by Franz Hopper to recreate Carthage, in this recreation they made it so that there was no longer a key, except for one that is used to access The Core, so there was no more countdown and it seems as though there is no more interface as the data within would no longer be X.A.N.A.'s. The elevator seems to be moving more slowly now, and when someone needs to get on it, the elevator now stops to allow our heroes to board it. In William Returns, William opens a tunnel and takes Aelita to the place where the desert sector stood before (now recreated in Double Take), the outer shell of the celestial dome now has a gray craggy appearance with cracked holes that showed the exits of the tunnels. Before Carthage was destroyed by William, the outer shell shined with a bright light. Carthage was the last sector destroyed in season 3, the first one recreated, last one shown in season 2, and first sector shown in season 5. In Code Lyoko Evolution two new towers are discovered from the Core Zone. Second one is in one of the lowest rooms which looks similiar to room where Aelitas missing fragment was kept by X.A.N.A. Cores shields has been turned into sphere shaped. Jeremy also recreated the Skidbladnir to its hangar. Parts of Carthage Carthage is divided into five unique parts: *The Arena: This is the spot where the Transport Orb used to drop off Aelita and the other Lyoko Warriors. Now the group can simply be virtualized directly into Carthage. The group must stand still for a few seconds so that the wall will open. *The Core Zone: The most recognizable area of Carthage. Before Carthage was rebuilt, a 3 minute countdown started for the group to find the Key. Pushing the Key would cause a corridor leading to the Elevator to open. If the Key was not found in time, the group would be trapped in Carthage until someone else entered. The Core Zone is different everytime somebody enters. However, when Jeremie recreated Lyoko, he removed the countdown so the warriors could go straight to the Elevator. *The Elevator: The elevator runs all the way around the Core Zone. It can move up, down, and sideways. It only stops at the Celestial Dome. It is unknown whether Jeremie and Aelita created a separate elevator to access the Skidbladnir Hangar. *The Celestrial Dome: The exit point of Carthage. It has an interface that gives access to X.A.N.A.'s own data, but it is unknown if this could be used anymore. When a Lyoko Warrior enters, Mantas usually come out of the outer sphere. It is usually full of Manta eggs. *Lyoko's Core: This is the most important part of Lyoko. The core contains all of the data within the supercomputer. The room where the core is located can be accessed through the south pole of Carthage. In Final Round a possessed William managed to destroy the core, thus destroying Lyoko. The core was recreated in William Returns and made its first reappearance in I'd Rather Not Talk About It when William launched an attack on it. * The Interface: It gives access to X.A.N.A.'s memory. It was only used by Aelita. After Carthage was rebuilt, it is unknown if the interface can be accessed again. *The Tunnels. There are 4 tunnels leading to the other 4 sectors. These are used to get the warriors out of Sector 5 without devirtualizing them. *The Key: It is used by hitting it. It prevents the 3-minute countdown reaching to zero. If it does end up reaching to 0, the Lyoko Warriors must run back to the Arena. Yumi was the first to discover some of this information. When Lyoko was rebuilt, this, along with the countdown, was removed. *Skidbladnirs Hangar: Is practically newest room in Sector 5. It was added by Jeremy and Aelita when they recreated Lyoko. It serves as an hub for their virtual ship, Skidbladnir and it is accessed from different elevator in the Core Zone. After Kolossus destroyed Skid (Down to Earth), hangar remained empty until Jeremy recreated it (Cortex). Room is big and circular. It has ring shaped platform, connected to elevator and Skids supports. Platform has an part with 5 circles, which are used to enter the Skid and Nav-Skids. Gallery: Exterior, etc. Sector 5 above the digital sea.jpg Sector 5 map.png Sector 5 recreated map2.png Tunnel exit of sector 5.jpg Gallery: Interior: Seasons 1-4 droit_au_coeur_342.jpg kartagina 3.jpg Carthage Interface in the Celestial Dome.jpg|This is the Carthage Interface in the Celestial Dome. The Elevator in Carthage.jpg|The Elevator in Carthage. Lyoko's Core!.jpg|The very Core/Heart of Lyoko itself, which maintains and supports the virtual world. tumblr_lyseznMuSn1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m5hi00M4LA1rxjf3fo5_1280.jpg|Creepers preparing to destroy the Core of Lyoko. tumblr_m5hi00M4LA1rxjf3fo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m5hi00M4LA1rxjf3fo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m5hi00M4LA1rxjf3fo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m5hi00M4LA1rxjf3fo4_1280.jpg 20..png Vdfc.png Cfx.png Dc.png Cddc.png Vfdx.png Vdsbsx.png Dvx.png 12.El Campo de Energia atacando a un monstruo.png Le lac 149.jpg Lyoko_071.jpg Lyoko_154.jpg Lyoko_181.jpg 484px-Aelita 1087.jpg 539px-Episodio28.jpg Lyoko_314.jpg 53 cat climb.jpg Lyoko_319.jpg Lyoko_327.jpg XANA 498.jpg Capture-20070304-104842.png Lyoko 216.jpg Tumblr m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo1 250.jpg Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo9 1280.jpg Skidbladnir 134-1-.jpg XANA 284.jpg Tumblr m2589mVDCB1qgcflso1 r1 1280.jpg Dernier round 371.jpg Gallery: Interior: Evolution evo_virtuel_0020.jpg Evo xanatyron 0018.jpg Evo mantas.jpg Friday 4.jpg Evo xanatyron 0008.jpg Odd.PNG Megatank 2.PNG Deactiveatedtower.PNG Friday 3.jpg Sin títu.png Evo trip ulrich.png Virtualization.png Megatank 3.PNG 1349017780 134.png Yumi 4.PNG Rhfd.png 2013-03-30-episode14.jpg Evo trip ulrich.png 429556 150441378457470 1763863873 n.jpg Intrusion 497.jpg es:Sector 5 Category:Lyoko Category:Sectors Category:Locations Category:Carthage